


Trust me

by AirTrafficControl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Slash if you squint, Spoilers, Watch the film first, serious spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirTrafficControl/pseuds/AirTrafficControl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more time Finn spends with Poe, the more he understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust me

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS!SPOILERS!SPOILERS!
> 
> I have seen the film (midnight viewing, so awesome) and so this is going to contains spoilers. 
> 
> You have been warned.   
> I have not applied archive warning cos it would spoil it but if you want to be sure then check the end notes first.

Despite what his superiors believe, Finn was never loyal. He hadn't ever considered disobeying orders or leaving but it wasn't out of loyalty. It was conditioning, programming, loyalty had to be earned and given.

The First Order had stolen his free will and made his opinions moot. There is no true respect from soldiers who are scared and manipulated. There is no skill in the leadership of men who cannot refuse.

When they returned to the resistance back Finn was still in shock. Poe was alive, they had Rey back and the First Order's weapon had been distroyed but many of their fighters had died, Han Solo included.

The sight of Kylo Ren carrying Rey's body was burned into his mind alongside the bloodied hand wiping across his helmet. He wanted to run and he couldn't comprehend how nobody else had.

He stayed for the funeral. He hadn't known Han Solo for very long but in terms of his life as Finn he was a close friend. Chewbacca and General Organa were the focus, both giving toasts to the man they both loved. There was an air of sadness but also a celebratory mood that struck Finn as odd. These people were volunteers and even with the dangers and risks right in front of them they remained.

This strange and unusual attitude confused him and when Rey left he decided to stick with Poe. His oldest friend in the galaxy took an absurd amount of pleasure from showing Finn some of the things he had missed.

Finn had been concerned that the others might fear him or exclude him but nobody questioned him when he was with the best pilot the resistance had.

"They trust me, well they trust General Organa and she trusts me." Poe explained as they sat outside one evening. BB-8 was rolling slowly around them, chirping happily, and the sun was just beginning to set. "Everyone here knows that everyone else could leave whenever they want. So everyone is glad that they stay." Finn was still uncertain but he didn't say so.

He didn't need to, Poe was as good at reading him as he was at flying. "We're the underdogs and we could be killed every time we go on a mission, that forces powerful bonds."

Finn picked up a pebble and tossed it as far as he could. "But that's just it. I was never allowed to be scared but I was terrified. You could die at any moment, look at what happened to Han Solo, but you don't seem to care."

Poe looked into the distance and the smile fell from his face. "We care Finn, we all care. The reason we stay is because we might like Han did or we might survive like General Organa. For everyone of us that dies, another had to carry on or it means nothing at all."

Some form of flying creature swooped overhead and Finn pretended to study it. Suddenly he felt awkward. "My life doesn't mean anything though, I was trained from birth to be a storm trooper. Now I'm alone on a planet."

BB-8 squeaked angrily and rammed into Finn. Poe laughed but it was tense. "BB's right, you aren't alone. You have us, and Rey." Finn shrugged. "Rey's gone to find Skywalker and you, well..." He trailed off but the pilot was insisted on him finishing his point.

"I what Finn?" Poe maintained eye contact, feeling braver by the second. "Well, you're too cool to be wasting your time with an ex-storm trooper." Finn hung his head in shame but Poe wasn't having it.

"All those people trust me because I know what I'm doing Finn. You should give it a try."

 

They stayed silent until the sun had disappeared completely and Finn turned back to Poe. "Maybe I'll give it a shot, trust you I mean." Poe grinned and stood up, putting out a hand to help Finn up as well. "Cause you need a pilot?" He asked cheekily. Finn shook his head. "No, because I need a friend."

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers. 
> 
> Major character death. 
> 
> If you read this either you know already or don't care but I don't want to spoil it otherwise.


End file.
